Rude Awakening
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: During the darkness of night, and the howling winds of Halloween, the young Earl Phantomhive ventures out for what he believes will be his eternal freedom. What events could take hold when Sebastian discovers Ciel's attempt to escape...? My Halloween inspired story, written in Ciel's POV, hints of poetry, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Come with me, and you will see my little story for Halloween...

Hello everyone! This is my second Halloween/Horror story, and I really hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer, I have never owned Kuroshitsuji in my entire life.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

_There will be no escape tonight, at least...not for me._

_My fate will be forever sealed by the flames of red tainted in your hellish gleam._

_No place for me to turn...nowhere that you cannot see._

_And I would give anything if only this was nothing more but a dream._

_I could break away from you and once again be free,_

_my past I can redeem..._

I've finally had enough of this place, the same old routine every dawn and every dusk. _How much more do I have to endure before we collapse?_ Silence is the only thing here that will always welcome me. There's no one in this estate anymore, just Sebastian and I, everyone else assumed the worse and had quit their searches weeks ago.

"Young master?" I have been sitting in my bed since the moon lit high above me, my body still tightly held in my own embrace. "Are you alright?" To be honest, I don't know why he continues to be this way around me. It's useless and I hope he knows that. No matter how much we don't like it, no matter how hard we try, we both must accept the fact of what happened to me, and that Sebastian will never be able to obtain my soul. I don't respond to him when he speaks to me, I just look to the side and away from his gaze. This has become customary between us, I only speak to him when I request something.

"You'll be pleased to know that today is October 31st." My attention does go to him, and my new red eyes stare into his. I remain silent, as he said Halloween is upon us.. "Is there anything you'd like to be as this year?" He asks me in the most joyous of ways, expecting that I'd most likely say a cat, or any other feline creature for that matter. _You should know better Sebastian, just because of my change doesn't mean that my hatred towards cats has vanished._ My thoughts present themselves visually as stone cold glares, I want to abandon this place, I want to abandon my life.

"How childish."

"But young master, don't you think it would fun?" His eyes sparkle and his head is tilted to the side. I see I have no choice but to answer him.

"Fun?" I scoff at this, running a hand through my silk like hair. "I don't see the purpose to engage in childish behavior, Sebastian. "Fun" counts as one of those factors."

"I see." His reply was short and his eyes returned to his regular state. I see no use to keep him around me any longer, so I quickly shoo him away and he leaves without hesitation...finally. _I don't need him anymore, but I know he needs my soul, his meal, his payment. _But as I mentioned earlier he knows getting what he may consider to he required now is useless. Ever since my change occurred I took the role of dressing and bathing myself, and Sebastian is in charge of making sure the manor is in perfect order.

A sigh escapes my lips as my body slowly leaves the bed its been sitting on since dusk. My feet shuffles and I find myself walking towards my closet to select my outfit for the day. A simple white shirt and black pants is what I choose to wear today, it doesn't matter how I dress anymore, everyone assumes that I'm dead. I won't have any guests soon.

...

I carried out the rest of my day in boredom, with only my thoughts to keep me company. At the moment I'm taking a walk around my garden, the sunlight is beginning to dim as soon as my fingertips dance across my favorite white roses.

_ I wonder what Sebastian is doing...probably tending to something in this manor, or playing with a cat..._ I walk over to a tree and I slide my body downwards until I find myself on the ground. _He does realize that he'll never get what he wants..he'll never find the ones who ruined my life, who made me a laughingstock, humiliated me to no end. He should have left when he had the chance...maybe...maybe that's a task only I can complete..._ My head slumps against the bark and I close my eyes, hiding them from view. _It makes sense...now that I truly think about it..._

"Young master." I reopen my eyes and I see Sebastian above me, his eyes trained on only me.

"Oh...it's you."

"Yes," he says after a moment of silence, "I was just wondering what you are doing. You've been out here for quite some time.."

"Mind your own business, Sebastian." I glare at him and my eyes begin to burst with red, "And I'll handle mine." I really am tired of this, I feel as if though my life were nothing more but drag, and nothing escapes my thoughts about escaping being the only thing that can save me. I watch him silently as he turns his back from me and walks away, I pull my legs up and my knees rest under my chin. _Just what exactly am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

_What would you do if it meant you could be free?_

_Would you break the point and go beyond insanity?_

_Breaking terms with twists and bends?_

_All for the sake of making amends..._

Few clouds appear in the night sky as the moon quickly fills this evening sky with some of the clouds doing all they could to retract its bright light. If there would be a perfect opportunity to escape, it would be now. My heart beats continue to increase the more I think about this. I can feel it, but my mind is solely focused on remembering what it's like the be free. I open the window in front of me and look down. It's a 3 story fall without a doubt, but I don't feel nervous or concerned about the possible outcome, I welcome it. It only takes me a few moments until my feet feel the shingles on the roof, the chilled October air hits my body and I smile, my body instinctively going into a crouch position. _On three_, I tell myself, I can tell the adrenaline it taking it's affect.

_One_...my knees bend lower.

_Two_...

..._three_.

For a second I feel as if the world around me has gone still, frozen even. Maybe it has, I'll never know for sure. The air howls in my ears, waves my hair, and sends a chill up my spine. _I'm enjoying this moment, I'm enjoying every moment of this. _I even enjoyed the landing, the slight pain that jolted in my legs makes a low cry swell in my throat.

On my feet once again, with adrenaline running through my system, I set out to partake in what soon will be my eternal freedom. The moon's glow has finally made its appearance and it illuminates my pale skin. Light fog covers the bottom of my feet, but that doesn't stop me from pressing forward. _I will not stop, I will keep going, and I will be strong. I am Ciel Phantomhive, and there is nothing on this planet that can tell me otherwise._ I've reached the gate by this point, and to my surprise it seemed as if it were waiting for me, opened and ..._could this be...trickery?_ _Why am I thinking such foolish nonsense? The only one who'd ever think about messing with me is..._

"You foolish boy." I hear a snarl coming from behind me. "Did you really believe you could escape from me so easily?" I know who the snarl belongs to, it's Sebastian. I have no reason to be feared from him. "Your 'eternal freedom' does not exist." His unseen hands feel like the flames of hell to me... "You will never be free. Your body will forever be engulfed by the flames of my grasp." _Do you think I am clueless of what you are trying to do to me? You're trying to scare me, something that you are failing at to every possible extent. _"You don't believe me, do you ciel?" I can feel the heat rising as it travels up my body.

"Quit your humorous attempts of trying to intimidate me Sebastian, it's fooling no one." I hiss at him, reaching my hands to my neck, where I feel his hands grasping the flesh. I try and pry them away from me, but I feel...claws... I feel his claws piercing into my skin. I can hear him make a noise again, it is harsh yet quiet all at once. He's chuckling at me, amused by how I appear to him, little did I know that would be the last sound I heard from him. Whatever he's doing to me it's working, I can feel my body slowly drifting from reality and slipping into the foggy darkness where my insanity awaits for my return.


	3. Chapter 3

_There will be no escape, I will never be free._

_The heat of your flames will forever consume me._

_I can barely keep my breath steady, my body is going numb._

_To think that I could escape from you...how could I be so dumb?_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_No matter how hard I cry._

_I will never be able to break free, no matter what plea._

By the time I come to my senses I find myself lying in my bed, I am alone, all is still and all is quiet. _How strange...I thought I collapsed out by my gates... If that's the case, why am I lying in my chamber? Did Sebastian place me in here during my slip from reality?_ Without a knock being delivered to my door, I see the golden knob turn and my door was opened without my permission.

"Pardon the interruption." I hear a voice say, it's not Sebastian's, but at the same time I know I've heard this voice before..._is it Tanaka's_? My guess proves me right, Tanaka appears before me with a smile pressed against his wrinkled face. "I know I've entered without your permission, and I do apologize for it. I just came to wake you, and that your parents are waiting for you."

"My parents?" Hearing him say those two words causes my eyes to widen. "That's impossible, my parents aren't here anymore.." _And neither should you, what exactly is going on here? How did you find me?_

"What are you talking about Master Ciel?" Tanaka asked.

"My parents were burned in a fire..." My eyes drift to the floor, I always hate reminding myself. "Where's Sebastian?" I ask him.

"Who?" He asked me in return.

"Sebastian..." I repeat the name I gave him. "Pale skin, black hair..."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He smiles at me, "I think you were having a bad dream. You did go to sleep last night without any dinner."

"Oh..." _Apparently not eating and being hungry before you sleep is suppose to give you insane dreams. Is that all it was? The fire, my humiliation, my pain and suffering, Sebastian, Noah's Ark, Jack the Ripper, was it all a horrendous dream?_

"Your parents are probably starting to worry why you haven't gone downstairs." I hear him chuckle softly, and I leap from my bed and start running. I go as fast as my feet and legs can carry me.

"Mother? Father?" I've walked quickly down the many steps of the main stairwell, and start walking towards the dining area. In the past I had no use for this room, there would be no one to dine with. I reach the dining area in what seems like eternity, but in reality my running had made it only thirty seconds. I look into the room, and I can feel my heart stop, my eyes widening once again. _It's them...it's really them... _My mother sits next to my father at the end of the long mahogany table. They're holding each other's hands, smiles presented on both of their faces, happiness shining in their eyes, they hardly notice my presence. "Mother... Father..." I repeat to both of them. They heard me that time, and they both face towards me.

"Good morning Ciel." My mother says to me, her voice is gentle and calm, just as it's always been.

"Good morning son." My father replies right after my mother. So...it was a nightmare...tears of joy rise into my eyes as I run to my parent's side. Once I get there I wrap my arms around my mother, and hug her as tightly as I could.

"My son." I hear my mother coo when her arms wrap around me, "My handsome son, I love you so much." She presses me closer to her allowing me to inhale her. She smells like white roses, her favorite flower as well as my own. I don't respond to her when she speaks, my tears answer for me. My trail of tears dripping onto her clothing. "Ciel? My child are you alright?" She releases me slightly so that her face can level down towards mine and wipe away my tears. "What's the matter?"

"I...I thought..." I allow a few of my tears to fall from my face again, "I thought I...lost you two.."

"Lost us?" My mother asked me in confusion as well as shock, I nod to her in reply. "You were having a bad dream," she says sympathetically, "and it's over now. Your father and I are still here, and we're not going anywhere." I smile for the first time in years, and my father rubs my hair, scattering my locks all over my head. But I don't care anymore, I have my family again. For once I feel sane, calm, I can feel joy. I have what I thought I had lost.

I detach from their grip and I take my seat when I notice something... A change... The temperature in the air has risen drastically...maybe I'm just hallucinating, the sun has just risen, that must be all. The three of us wait for our meals to be served and the temperature has risen so much that sweat has gathered on my forehead and ran down the sides of my face.

"Ciel...are you ok?" My mother asks me, and I nod to her once more.

"Just a little warm.." I say when in reality it's like a sauna without steam.

"Do you think so? Your father and I think it's perfect." She smiles and her blue eyes continue to stare at me. I decide to not respond to her, it probably is just my imagine... From out of the corner of my eye I see a figure starting to make its form. It's blurry, unclear, I don't know who this is suppose to be...tanaka with our meals? _No...no it can't be him...he's too short to be this figure...everyone else was just part of a dream...so_...

"Part of a dream?" The figure speaks with a voice darker then black, it comes forward and I turn my body to it. A thin wall of black surrounds it in dark fog, the shoes it wears clicks rather loudly on the wooden floor. "Am I just part of a dream...young master?" I can't control my body as a gasp escapes it. _Sebastian? There's no way... It was only a dream... A dream... You're not real, you're not real... You're not real._

"I can assure you that I am just as real as you are." He replied his body now next to mine. I don't recognize him for a second, his features surprise me for a moment. His eyes..burn...like the rage of a fire, his hair is still jet black but only a bit longer, his skin is charcoal grey which complements the wall around him. He possess fangs and claws all the more, both sharp and intimidating to gaze upon. I hear his shoes echo throughout the now silent room, my heart increases and I can't help but panic, what is going on? The walls around me are beginning to melt away, the color soon runs down and begins to collect itself in a pool on the bubbling ground. I feel like I'm in the middle of the flames of a roaring fire, and I can't take this much longer. My feet are pulled to the chair, and my body curls into a ball. The heat is slowly cooking my body, a scream bubbles within my throat, but I contain it with every squeeze I deliver to my legs.

"S...Sebastian... Why have you come? Haven't I been through enough torture already?" I don't dare look up at him, I don't want to see what horrors he could have waiting for me.

"Not quite." He says to me, his deep voice ringing around me, "Like a coward you thought you could escape from me." I grit my teeth together, _Ciel Phantomhive is not a coward._

"How dare you-" my head snaps upwards and my eyes widen, I can't stop my scream this time.

Along with everything else in this room, the walls, the furniture, the floor, my parents begin to melt away. I see Sebastian, his form is right behind my mother and his claws hold her melting head in place.

"Let my mother go you bastard!" I try to lash out towards him but a wall of fire bursts out before me and I can see his claws tightening around my mother.

"Ciel.." Her voice is calm like nothing is happening, _but something is happening...you're burning right in front of me! How could you sound so calm about dying!_ The flame in front of me soon dies down and my mother has her head tilted to the side, half of her face looks normal...her right side. Her left side, the one leaning towards Sebastian, has melted away completely..leaving me the image of her skeleton. Her blue eyes continue to stare me. "Ciel." She calls my name, over and over like it were a tune of a lullaby. "I love you."

The flames have risen more and more, it's heat inching towards me all the more closer until it licks my foot. I can't take this any more! I've had enough! Release me! Sebastian's lips curl in his own amusement and his hands free my mother's head. My eyes stare at her, watching her lips pass her final words, "I will always love you." and colliding with the wooden table. All of the remaining voices go silent, the only sound to be heard was the loud crackling of the roaring flames. I curl my body into a tighter ball, tears collecting in my ... _Dammit! I couldn't save her...I just sat here as I watched her burn to her death...Mother...Father... _I scream at the top of my lungs... anger, pain, and guilt coursing through my body. This was what my parents felt during their last moments of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

_"A night sky full of cries,_

_hearts filled with lies._

_The contract, is it worth the price?_

_A soul pledged to the darkness._

_But now I've lost it, I know I can kill._

_Does truth exists beyond the gates?" ~Howling_

_Abingdon Boys School_

Darkness is the only thing that surrounds me now, I feel no other source of welcome. The atmosphere around me is cold, and it chills my body to every bone.

..._Where...am I?_

I hear something faint coming to me to my right, and my body turns its attention towards it. In the darkness I can see a small creature curled into a small ball. Its back faces away from me with every breath shaking the form slightly. The cold ground beneath me begins to shake and I feel my heart increasing with it's own panic for the unsuspecting. "Hey. Get up." The voice sounds stiff, dark and demanding, it makes me wonder...who could possibly posses this voice. I try to rise as I told me to, but I can't stand on my own feet, my head collapses with the ceiling which also happens to be cold.

_I ask again, where am I?_

"I said up!" Who ever is outside of what I'm in slams down hard, causing my entire surroundings to shake. I hear something close by...a match being lit, and now I'm curious over what's going on. The room is dim now, no longer is it pitch black, I can see where I am. Bars to my left, bars to my right, bars from the front and behind..._I'm trapped...the cage_... The light begins to shine around me as who ever carries the fire walks around. My attention, for some apparent reason, returns to the thing next to me. It's another kid, he appears to be no older the ten years of age. His blue eyes are wide, so wide they look like they look like they're about to burst. Blood runs down the corners of his lips, and dirt is patched everywhere else. He's still shaking, his body barely breathing, his eyes begging for me to help.. But how can I help if I'm trapped like him?

"You!" The owner of the light peers in. His skin is tan, the color caramel, long black hair pulled behind his head, black stubble all over his face. His venomous looking eyes staring at the shaking kid. "You're next." The roof of the cage is removed, and the shaking kid is lifted from the ground. He screams, kicking and fighting his way to try and reach the ground. He calls out to us, not by name but by saying, "Help...please...help me!" repeatedly. His plea falls to deaf ears, all of the other children around me are lifeless, their expressions blank, their eyes clouded. Even mine, I have become one like the zombies.

The cage is now closed, and I watch helplessly as the kid is lowered onto a wooden table. He still cries for mercy and help and struggles harder for release. But but he time his arms are bound to the table by rope, he knows that it's all over. Men in black cloaks surround his body, one of them carries a blade which is soon raised into the air. The kid screams at the top of his lungs, making me cover my ears and look away.

_Why...why..._

Everything is silent once again, and the sent of blood fills the air. Satisfied, the black cloaked men leave with whatever they have of the boy, probably the heart, and leave. But that means they're promising to return in a future date. The foul scent of blood in the air soon mixes with the sent of rotting flesh, and I begin to gag on it.

_Click...click...click..._

I hear footsteps again, and the entire room is lit with flames around every corner.

"Well, well, what do I have here?" The possessor of the shoes stood in front of me, and I scoot my way towards it, my knees touch the metal bars just before the chain attached around my ankle pulls me back.

"Sebastian?" My fingertips grasp the bars, and I look up. Sure enough, his demon form appears before me. "Get me out of here!" I say more angry then anything.

"Not yet." He says

"Why not?!" I yell in return reaching for his hand with my own.

"I am reminding you why we created a contract in the first place." He lowers his hand until they're a few inches away from mine. "There is no difference between now, and our contract."

"But there is a difference!" My hand reaches for his, but it doesn't even come close to touching. "You're outside the cage!"

"Oh?" His hand backs away from mine, and a groan of annoyance escapes me. "So if you take my hand, you'll agree to not escape from me again?" Slowly it inches back towards me. I nod, no words can come to my mind. "I need to hear you say it Ciel. If you ever try to escape from me, your punishment will be grand." I shudder and a sigh escapes me.

"Fine. I promise.." A smirk forms on his lips and his hand grabs mine. The world around us begins to fade, and all I can see in the red flames in his eyes.

_There will be no escape, I will never be free._

_The heat of your flames will forever consume me._

_I can barely keep my breath steady, my body is going numb._

_To think that I could escape from you...how could I be so dumb?_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_No matter how hard I cry._

_I will never be able to break free,_

_ no matter what plea._

* * *

To those who read this I hope you have enough candy to get into a coma! This probably wasn't as "scary" as my first horror, and for that I truly apologize. But, I can assure you, next year will be different.

P.S. Reviews are always welcomed here! Leave me a few so I know this didn't siCal as much as I think it did...


End file.
